la hija de Trixie
by christopher 24
Summary: Este es uno de mis fics muy especial, cuando termine los anteriores habrá elixies como este o mejores


La hija de Trixie

Este es otra de mis pequeñas historias familiares se la dedicó a una muchachita muy especial,me alegra saber que es la mejor amiga que e tenido en mi vida y le dedicó esta por su cumpleaños está es la última historia que publicaré por el momento, pero volveré más tardar el 14 de junio, me encantaría estar en este día muy especial para ella pero por los exámenes no podré

Trixie encontró una bebé abandonada y como ella tiene fama de amante de los niños se encariña y al paso del tiempo se volvió la madre de esa bebé

Basado en la película no se aceptan devoluciones, mis historias mil razones para vivir 1y2 la canción forgiven tu me cambiaste la vida etc...

Era un día muy tranquilo y todos estaban ocupados,kord en las mecas,Pronto cocinando y Eli viendo un programa con Trixie

Eli: ¿Trixie porque No me nuestras tu casa ?

Trixie: lo aria si fuera seguro

Eli: ¿que es lo que más te agrada en bajoterra?

Trixie: en bajoterra lo que más me gustan son los niños

Eli: ¿enserio?

Trixie: tengo fama de niñera,los niños son lo que más me gusta,si fuera posible yo adoptaría a un bebé

Eli: ¿que nombre le pondrías?

Trixie: si fuera niño Alexis o niña Anabel

Se oyó una alarma

Kord: ¿cuál es el problema?

Trixie miro en la computadora

Trixie:(asustada)mi caverna natal,la caverna animarí

Eli: ¿que fue lo que pasó en tu caverna?

Trixie: un hechicero llamado tanatos lanzo una maldición en la cual es una caverna con muchas muertes y desapariciones después todo empeoró con pandillas matones etc

Eli: te protegere pase lo que pase

Pronto: vamos

Salieron en camino a la caverna animarí aunque Trixie estaba muy asustada,llegaron a una entrada pero todo estaba muy tranquilo,y al ver a los niños muy tranquilos jugando Trixie olvido el miedo y fue el comienzo de una nueva vida

Eli:¿Trixie es esta tu caverna?

Trixie: si, veo que cambió mucho desde que me fui

Eli: no veo lo peligroso a esta caverna

Trixie: yo tampoco,ya que estamos aquí vamos a mi casa

Todos: claro

Se movilizaron en las mecas al norte,Trixie no dejaba de sonreír al ver a los niños que estaban jugando,llegaron a una gigantesca casa de playa con un gigantesco jardín donde miles de niños jugaban

Eli:no me digas que esa es tu casa

Trixie: exacto,una mansión de playa de color morada de 2 pisos de doble altura Con un jardín para niños

Uno miro a Trixie y grito

Señorita Sting

Todos corrieron a abrazarla Haciendo que cayera

Trixie: los eche de menos niños

Una Iglesia con reloj tocó las campanas diciendo que eran las 12 de la tarde hora de volver a casa

Nos vemos

Trixie: claro

Todos corrían pero una niña tenía un bebé cargando

Trixie: ¿de quien es ella ?

No lo sé estaba en la puerta

Trixie cargo a la bebe y la niña se fue,y la bebe tenía una marca de nacimiento en forma de que Quetzal en su mano como tatuaje y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro,la bebé se recargo en su seno haciendo que Trixie se chiveara y los demás se encaríñaran

Todos:ahhh

Eli: tienes Don con los bebés,con razón te gustan los niño

claro_dijo trixie muy emocionada

En su conciencia la conciencia,curiosidad,enamoramiento instantáneo,encanto, y ganas la consumían,la pregunta que siempre quiso responder,¿que se siente criar a un bebé a corta edad?la consumían y gestos en su cara demostraban que era su conciencia y su mente

La adoptare_dijo su conciencia

Eres muy joven_fijo su mente

Que importa siempre quise tener una hija y es la mejor oportunidad-dijo su conciencia y en voz media pero la oyeron

que aras?_dijeron muy sorprendidos la banda Shane por lo que había dicho trixié

Adoptare a la bebe-dijo muy entusiasmadá

No dudo de que lo aras bien pero eres muy joven-dijo Eli muy sorprendido

No existe tiempo límite para criar bebés-dijo Trixie muy decidida

Y como La alimentarias- pregunto Eli muy preocupado

Con el biberón la criare cuidaré jugaré educare y más-dijo trixie muy emocionada y dispuesta

Y si la reportaron como pérdida-dijo kord

Ya veré_dijo trixie muy decidida

Entraron á la casa;la casa era muy extensa tenía un candelabro de piedras preciosas (diamantes,zafiros,rubíes y los soportes de oro)la pintura era morada y con los bordes y orillas de blanco,el piso de caoba y escaleras

Bien vendidos sean a la mansión Sting -dijo Trixie al entrar la estancia;tenía muchos muebles exóticos sobre una alfombra una pantalla de plasma en 3d de 100" y había miles de trofeos de oro

Wow-dijeron todos al ver la enorme y lujosa casa de la pelirroja

Pronto fue asta el 1- de muchos estantes de trofeos ;con la misma cara cuando estuvo en el descanso tenebroso al encontrar un bolso

Esos fueron los primeros trofeos de ella_dijo trixie mirando un gran retrato de su madre ollín Sting su madre:retrato con bordes con la forma os(ollín Sting) mujer de 50 años con el rostro de una mujer de 35 años muy atlética toda idéntica a Trixie a excepción de que ella era más alta y los ojos verde más oscurecidos traje de abogada

no sabía que te bestias de abogada-dijo Eli muy interesado

Ya quisiera ser ella-dijo Trixie muy sonriente y confundiendo a todos... ¿Quien es ella?,mi mami ollín Sting la reina de el patinaje en hielo- dijo trixie muy feliz

¿ollín es tu madre?- dijo Kord sin creerlo

Exacto la máxima campeona desde los 10 años,muy novata pero campeóna- dijo trixie mirando un estante con muchos trofeos enumerados desde el 10 al 20

Sigamos_dijo trixie caminado hacia el pasillo

Horas después en la noche trixie con la bebe recargada en su seno muy dormida en su cuarto; habitación muy cómoda color morado y cerca de la ventana mirando el mar muy sonriente

¿Que nombre te pondré? Y ¿que es ese tatuaje? -dijo trixie muy pensativa

Tocan la puerta

Pasa_dijo trixie

Entró Eli muy nervioso

Hola trixie ¿que haces?-pregunto el ojiazul muy colorado

Pensando EN¿ que nombre ponerle a ella?-trixie mirando a la bebe muy sonriente

Diría que Quetzal por su marca _opinó el peliazul

así se llamar Quetzal(acariciando su cabeza y la bebe despierta abriendo sus ojos azul y verde)'si existen en la Vida real' mi hija especial

¿porque lo haces?_pregunto Eli

e ayudado niños pero nunca á una bebé, quiero darle la oportunidad de vivir, tenga una familia y un hogar,soy todo lo que le queda,no logrará llegar a los 5 años me quede sin familia,- dijo trixie muy decidida y algunas lágrimas bajaron de sus ojos verdes

Te quería decir algo muy importante-dijo Eli muy nervioso

¿Y es?-pregunto la pelirroja Emocionada

e querido decirte esto desde hace mucho TIEMPO es algo que e sentido desde el día en que nos hemos conocido -dijo Eli muy nervioso

trixie ya sabía lo que quería decirle y trixie ya no aguantó y beso a Eli,eli muy traumado y como dijo Fiona lo bueno siempre tiene que terminar se separaron sin ddespegarse la mirada de felicidad algo igual de inesperado sucedió

mami

la bebe habia dicho sus primeras palabras y mejoraron los momentos felices

Escuchaste_dijo trixie muy feliz

si sus primeas palabras_dijo Eli muy sonriente

Tiempo después trixie tubo lo que siempre quiso, trixie tenía una hija,Quetzal ollín Shane Sting la hija mayor

5 años después Eli y trixie se casaron y tubieron 2 gemelas Annabel pelirroja toda idéntica a Trixie

Y

Mariana toda idéntica a Eli

Junto á Quetzal toda idéntica a sus padres en todo (Felicidades) soy Beatriz suSting y esto fue la hija de Trixie,,,,

Las otras historias son un ejemplo de que el amor no siempre es como creemos o queremos

Deje salir el lado malvado (mi lado obscuro,terminando las historias tendrán mi lado bueno)

Lamentablemente estoy en semanas de exámenes pero volveré (comenten y opinen)te esperaré y feliz cumpleaños 15(25 de mayo del 2014)


End file.
